For enabling users to interact with each other when watching a same video, a video bullet screen technology has been proposed. The video bullet screen refers to comments directly displayed over a video. A user may make a bullet screen comment at the same time of watching a video. The bullet screen comment may be displayed over a video frame in a sliding caption form. In such a manner, the user may watch bullet screen comments made by others at the same time of watching the video, and may also make his/her own bullet screen comment for the others to read, thereby forming a real-time interaction experience and adding pleasure in video watching.
Typically, for a certain video, all bullet screen comments have a similar display effect, and when a large number of users make bullet screen comments, it is very difficult to rapidly focus on a certain bullet screen comment without careful observation.